


Bad Vibes

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Horror, M/M, Mind Control, Survival, Trans Bruce Wayne, Vampire AU, WIP, Whump, chronology is all over the place because i am not organized, domestic abuse, duke's meta powers are gonna be relevant, future tagged a few things to make sure i work on this, the horror vibes aren't where i want them to be yet right now i'm just isolating certain team ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: The Joker is a vampire, and has some ideas on what that means for his favorite bat-themed vigilantes.(I'm editing this as I go so things may change.)
Relationships: Bruce & The Batfamily, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 13





	1. setup

**Author's Note:**

> fic title a song by K. Flay
> 
> so aside from the vampires, the changed au stuff for this fic as general backstory is spoilery for my other fic but idc my au stuff is sticking around so here's the relevant details:
> 
> Bruce is trans  
> Jason is his bio kid (via the Joker, so obvious implications there) and was later adopted because Bruce was trying to keep the Joker away from him and protect Jason & it didn't work  
> Damian is adopted (Talia is in a relationship with Bruce's clone from Gotham)  
> Bruce and the Joker used to date before the Joker was the Joker, and the Joker is based off of every version but mostly Jeremiah, Jerome, and Ledger's versions
> 
> All that stuff is in the past chronology-wise, and also, Jason died and came back and the events of DOTF already happened before this fic takes place.
> 
> Otherwise, this will have vague nods to a few animated Batman episodes sort of (laughing bat and whatever episode batman fought dracula).

The first thing Bruce notices is that Babs isn't answering her comms at the usual, regimented check-in.

Lucius had a meeting with her and Tim less than a half-hour ago, while everyone prepared for what mayhem would occur on Halloween. (Scarecrow, Riddler, Firefly, Freeze, and Two Face had been very active of late, enough so that even Dick came back to help with the patrols to set up for whatever was coming. The only saving grace is that Harley and Ivy aren't out on the streets this year, instead taking time for themselves.)

Which is why he decides to check up on them himself without worrying anyone else, not yet.

(That, and the Joker has been missing in action for months, and Bruce has a sinking feeling he's going to try and upstage the competition if this does have anything to do with him.)

When Bruce does get to the clocktower, Bab's wheelchair is upturned on it's side, one of the supports completely bent, and Tim and Lucius are also nowhere to be found.

There was definitely a struggle- part of the scaffolding has been blown apart, and Bruce can tell Babs put up a fight with her own tech and while she would be inhibited once losing mobility with the chair, she'd still used her escrima sticks and thrown a few good hits, even if the stun gun discarded by the desk is smashed to pieces. 

Everything in the interior is in disarray, not via a bomb, but by handiwork he doesn't have to intuit.

Bane was here, and very, very drugged up with Venom.

How, or why, he'd target them, or even found this place... Bruce doesn't know the motive, aside from crippling their operations and perhaps, revenge. But Bane hadn't been focused on them at all lately- he'd been in an ongoing turf war with Black Mask and engaging in disputes with Lex Luthor and Slade outside the confines of the city. He hadn't engaged any of the Bats in months, and considered going after anyone who wasn't Batman himself beneath him aside from a few fights with Jason on the pier when he'd also been trying to fight Black Mask.

But Bruce is a detective, and panicking will solve nothing. And the trail isn't cold, not by a longshot.

He's going to figure out what happened, and get his family and loved ones out of this one, as safe as he can manage. Because despite the state of the room, there is also one thing that makes Bruce pause-

There is very little blood. And the sample is Bane's- not Bab's, not Tim's, and not Lucius's. There isn't any blood or other evidence of a struggle anywhere at all, and no one stopped to clean up anything.

Which means either they are hostages, and relatively unharmed- or something else is very, very wrong here.

Bruce comms the family to keep everyone updated. While he'll still need the others active on patrol, with all that the night would otherwise have in store, he'll have everyone make sure they increase check in frequencies and keep an eye out and so they feel like they are doing something to help find Tim and Babs, too. Hiding it would only mean they'd be thrown off guard the minute they found out, and on a personal level, Bruce has been trying not to do everything alone or to keep things too close to the chest when trying to keep the family safe, and he knows damage control is just as important as everyone getting out of this safe.

Then Bruce contacts Jason individually. He may be running his own operations, but he doesn't want anyone in the family to handle anything tonight entirely alone, and he knows that, for all their disagreements, his best bet of keeping an eye on Jason is doing it himself.

And since Bruce isn't comfortable leaving Damian, Steph, Duke, or Cass without backup from Kate or Dick, not tonight, he certainly isn't going to let Jason go it alone, either, and since he'd been the last one to engage Bane at all, he wouldn't even have much of a reason to object on the basis of his own investigations, if he did feel like having Dick travel with Bruce and covering the others instead. Not that Bruce thinks he will... But Bruce would be lying to himself if he didn't have other reasons to try and keep Jason close tonight.

Bruce has a very, very bad feeling he can't shake, and deep down, he knows why.


	2. let the right one in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no lie I just really want to write whump-y vampire shenanigans and batman so that's what we're getting i just gotta get everyone in the right spot to kick this off
> 
> also like my other au, Joker's name was Jack Napier, not Jeremiah, just because i like the syllables more and because he's a mishmosh of all the jokers anyway

Finding Bane is easier than it should be. Mostly because he's bleeding with his throat half-ripped out and half-delirious outside Gotham's cemetery.

Bruce checks Bane's vitals while Jason keeps tabs on the perimeter. (Jason every so often, getting twitchy enough to check his guns and then check again. He never did like this cemetery, and nor did Dick, but for Jason, it may be a general hatred of cemeteries and gravesites in general, even if his own filled in one was on the grounds of the manor. Nor did Bruce, even if he did leave flowers for the dead here more often than not.)

Bane is alive. 

His heart rate is sluggish, but Bane still lets out a ragged breath and talks.

He says he doesn't remember anything except green eyes glowing in the dark, and that the voice said Batman would know where to look for him.

And honestly, it's not that subtle. There's a desecrated plot leading down into the crypts exactly where Bruce suspects.

(And if it were any other night, Bruce would think of Ra's. But he knows this cemetery, knows it's history, knows why Babs would be targeted first, and something about how clean-cut all the scenes are makes everything in Bruce think he's missing the obvious. Even if he knows the Joker is involved... He doesn't know how, or why the Joker isn't being as ostentatious. He likes letting everyone know when he's responsible for an event. He likes an audience, even if it's just Bruce.)

So what is he trying to hide?

And why, Bruce wonders, does it look like Bane was mauled by dogs (which, while not unheard of, for the Joker's MO, was unheard of for incapacitating Bane), and not a knife, like the Joker preferred?

But Bruce can't get caught up in the details. Not now. Not with Babs and Tim and Lucius who-knows-where.

Bruce calls in backup to both contain and get Bane medical attention, and then Bruce is forced to make a decision.

Normally, Bruce wouldn't have Jason join him when descending down into the mausoleum, even if he knows none of them should be going in alone and it makes more sense to have someone help get Babs and the others out of harms way while Bruce deals with whoever has done this. 

But Jason isn't backing down, not now, and while the rest of the family is dealing with other criminal plots faster than usual, Bruce needs to think of a way to keep Jason safe and not dredge things back up while having an out in case Jason needs it.

Dick is on his way, too- he called in Zatanna and Constantine for a favor they owed him to help watch the others so he can join the search, since Damian and Cass would have the most trouble avoiding them if they did somehow decide to go rogue. Even though all the others know better.)

So he allows this to proceed, privately deciding that the minute they find Babs and Tim and Lucius, that Jason is helping them out of here and getting out as fast as possible.

They descend into the darkness. (And Bruce tries not to think of the last time he was underground, in this place. It's not his parents plot, but the grave Jack once made while faking his own death, yet another place he'd lured Bruce down to when he'd captured Alfred. And Bruce knows Jason is trying not to get claustrophobic, and think of his own forays into the ground, and Bruce puts a hand on his back when Jason flinches from the sound of a bat squeaking past. Normally, the bats never phase them. But Bruce knows when Jason isn't all there... much like he knows when he is too much on red alert, trying to keep it together and analyzing every little thing, even when there's nothing to find.)

Neither of them say anything. Not until they find Babs and Lucius and Tim, tied up together in the middle of lower levels on top of an opened crypt. Relatively unharmed, although all of them are unconscious and it looks like Babs has a bruise on her face. Their vitals are steady, even if their heart rates are slow and their temperatures slightly lower than usual, and while Babs is stuck lying at an odd angle, their gear and everything else is untouched.

They aren't dosed with Joker venom or any poisons the lab cross-checks, and were not otherwise bludgeoned with any makeshift weapons.

There's no traps to disable, no confetti and a deadly gag lying in wait. 

There's nothing.

There's only a smile written in blood next to them, and a hastily sketched out bat. (In Bane's blood, yet again.)

Dick arrives to help just as they take the others back up to the surface.

And Bruce wonders what exactly the Joker is playing at, tonight, when all the usual carnage isn't as sadistic as it otherwise always is, the foreboding gnawing at him, something he can't shake.

It's not quite calm before a storm. But Bruce knows, that when everything goes to Hell, it's going to be worse than usual.

He knows the Joker too well to know the signs.

But he takes the others to the manor, where everyone will regroup. It hasn't been a quiet night, but the other rogues are contained as they can be, some back in Arkham and some on the run and some tied up outside Gotham PD.

And after everything- especially the last time the Joker saw fit to involve himself with the others- Bruce thinks it's time they regrouped and had a talk. Not as vigilantes, but a family.

He owes them that much, even if, for once, he can't see the gag the Joker has laid out yet.


	3. Monster Mash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does ai welcoming people in count as inviting a vampire in? for the sake of this fic: hell yeah.
> 
> i'm still editing this though don't read it yet

Things are quiet on the way back. They make sure to have the computer check everyone's biometrics again as they enter the cave, the computer welcoming everyone in as usual.

After Alfred has tended to Tim, Babs, and Lucius, and signs off on them being well enough to contribute, that's when everyone starts getting stir crazy, all talking at once. (After Babs makes sure Gordon knows she's safe and accounted for, even if he doesn't know her secret- it's bad enough when people go missing on Halloween, particularly when this year she told him she'd check in and had missed that, too.)

"What happened?" Bruce asks, cutting through the chaos.

"That's the thing. We don't know." Lucius starts in with a sigh, rubbing his temples.

"All we were talking was strategy and gear, the usual, specs for the belfry, which sectors need more attention while Babs keeps tabs on everyone, and then Bane's running through the wall, Kool-Aid Man style, and I attempt to engage." Tim cuts in, "He dodges me, goes after Lucius. Next thing I know, Babs is on the ground. He wasn't even anywhere near her."

They look at Babs. Babs rubs her neck. Unmarked, no chokehold or bruises or anything, although she scratches at it like she's hot under the collar.

"Look, I know this is going to sound crazy." Babs says, grimacing. 

Damian huffs, under his breath, "When is anything with the clown _not_ crazy?" only for Steph to punch his shoulder and hiss for him to shush.

And then she looks at Dick. "But before I blacked out, I saw you there." She raises her hands, just as Dick's mouth opens in confusion. "It wasn't you. I know it couldn't be you." And then Babs is talking, rapid-fire, "But maybe the Joker stole our biometric gear- you know, the one you used to back up Bruce in Arkham. Maybe the rig that let you be the Joker got reprogrammed, I don't know, if he was able to break into the clocktower, then he can definitely find a way into Wayne R&D-"

"If our systems are compromised, do we need to move to the other protected channels?" Duke asks.

Lucius shakes his head. "That's the thing. There's no break in. Nothing. However the Joker pulled this off, he didn't trip any alarms or steal anything. It's all accounted for."

"Maybe it wasn't gear. Maybe he hired someone. A meta, shapeshifter, maybe it was Tetch playing mind games-" Dick posits.

"But Babs has safeguards for that." Jason argues. "We all do."

Silence lingers, uncomfortable and stifling.

"And you don't remember anything else after that?" Bruce presses, gently as he can.

"I..." Babs hesitates. Blinks, her pupils a little more blown than usual, and Bruce knows, right then and there, that they've definitely missed something-

Before anyone can say anything else, there's laughter echoing from the catwalk above them. Everyone readies themselves, except Babs, who clutches her chair harder, the set of her jaw clenched-

"Wouldn't that ruin the surprise?" The Joker sings out, leaning over the railing, half like he's taking a bow and half like he's dangling his hand over the edge, like a man ready to feed his hand to a pack of very, very hungry lions.

Bruce launches himself at the Joker on autopilot, and then the chase begins, the Joker's giggling quiet and high pitched and gleeful as ever.

He's fast. Faster than usual.

(And Bruce wonders, maybe, if he just took the bait of a trap that's just closed it's jaws around them. Just like he's always, always too late.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for next chapter:  
> "Trick or treat!" The Joker cackles.
> 
> outline to get your shit together note to self:
> 
> -babs and tim and lucius first  
> -surprise grayson and alfred stuff  
> -joker getting bruce alone  
> -jason joker bruce angst, per usual but more!!!  
> -house shenanigans  
> -vampire limits  
> -duke, steph, cass, and damian being like, i want off this wild ride  
> -undead discussions with court of owls vs vamps  
> -kate is done with vamps, per usual, make sure you add her stuff in  
> -harley  
> -thrall stuff
> 
> -figure out if jason becoming vampire is weirder than the others since he's technically already risen from the dead and lazarus pits and dealt with the all caste so like... is it the metaphorical equivalent of like he's wielding dawnbreaker as a vampire in skyrim or not???


	4. actual chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just gonna go here so I work on it wednesday or later idk yet it's a wip

Batman keeps giving chase to the Joker, who leads him out of the cave and up into the house instead of down into the caverns.

How the Hell the Joker got in, Bruce doesn't know, even if the Joker has been getting into places he shouldn't since forever-

"They've definitely been dosed with something-"

"Get down!"

"Steph, on your left-"

There's a flare of static on the comms, Damian and Duke and Cass all giving red alerts, yelling about Tim and Babs and Alfred, and then there's the sound of gunfire, thanks to Jason. (Dick hasn't said a word, however, and that makes Bruce panic.)

Whatever trap is being sprung, it's being sprung now. But Bruce can't go back and check on his family. They can handle themselves, and they are telling him not to give up pursuit, even though Bruce would like nothing more than to turn back and make sure whatever the Joker did to them, that they come out the other side.

(He has to believe in them. He knows they've gone against odds like this before.)

And because, Bruce knows, even if this is a trap- he can't let the Joker get away, and pull of whatever part of this plan comes next.

Because that's the catch- whether he stays or goes, the Joker's plans don't get put on pause until Bruce throws a wrench in them.

\--

"What did you do to them?"

"Oh, Bruce, don't look so glum. I just gave them a new lease on life. You should be happy I turned over a new leaf, put all that nasty business behind us-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

The Joker smiles, and it's all sharp, sharp teeth.

"Take a guess, darling. They're going to smile even more pretty now for us, aren't they? Almost like they take after moi-"

Bruce roars and tries to tackle the Joker, only he's stronger, too. Strong enough to toss Bruce back into the wall.

Batman shrugs it off and tries to think of other advantages, or myths about vampires that might hold water. Holy symbols are too volatile to be an immediate threat, the sun isn't up yet-

Running water is supposed to be a deterrent, but Bruce doubts that in efficacy, seeing as the Joker must've crossed the Amusement Mile and the Bridge to get on Manor grounds, not to mention the waterfalls before the cave...

\--

"Red Hood, be advised, the others are afflicted with vampirism-"

"Yeah, B, we got that memo."

"Are you and the others safe?"

"Signal, Spoiler, and Robin are, they're with me. Batgirl's comms are down, but I saw her make a break out the other emergency exit. We trapped Nightwing and Oracle behind the garage, but we've lost track of Alfred, Tim, and Lucius."

"B, what do we do?"

"Please tell me we have some kind of plan for vampires or the undead-"

"Are they undead, though?"

\--

\--

The Joker leaps out of the window, only instead of falling, he turns into a white bat, with green eyes, and Bruce keeps on following.

\--

"Trick or treat, Batsy! Hope you like the way I've decorated the place."

\--

Watching Barbara crawl up the walls towards him, red hair in disarray, mouth panting wide open, pupils wide, glasses broken, with her nails digging indents into the steel as she climbs up and attempts to bite him, is not a mental image Duke is particularly fond of.

In fact, it's probably one of the worst memories he's ever had. Pure nightmare material.

The other thing is that it looks really painful, trying to scale the wall like that, and Duke worries about Bab's wellbeing after this, provided they make it out alive. 

Her neck should not be at that angle. 

But seeing as they are currently trying not to be eaten, Duke pushes down his misgivings and pushes Steph out of the way when Dick takes a swipe at her.

Dick, Babs, and Alfred aren't responsive to any attempts to talk them down. They just look starving.


	5. ignore this it's a spoiler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this goes way later in the fic please ignore this it will spoil pretty much all the major plot points I haven't fleshed out or put in order yet
> 
> fuck chronology i'm skipping ahead and going back to the earlier stuff later because i can't figure out how to get people in the rooms i want them in
> 
> this one's a wip so that means it might not make sense yet
> 
> it also will spoil a ton, including who has been turned by this point so... yeah.

The Joker always lies about planning in advance. Everyone in the family knows this. The clown claims everything he does is spur of the moment, and then has meticulously cataloged plans to back himself up.

Which is why, if he was keeping track, everything went wrong in Batman's book exactly a week ago, when one Dick Grayson had a certain guest in his little flat in Bludhaven, a day before he went to visit his family back in Gotham proper.

Usually, the Joker doesn't do house visits for the kids, not without having a larger plan to get Bruce's attention.

But Richard was still sporting a head injury and everyone was still _fussing_ so intently, and if he's being honest with himself, the Joker knows it was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

And after one small bite, and some convenient memory wiping and well-placed suggestions, well, Richard all but invited him in the front door of the manor to set up the party favors so that Halloween would be truly spectacular. You'd think the bat brats would be a bit more used to checking Grayson for mind-control after all his other mishaps, and yet, they don't notice a thing. But maybe the Joker can put that under a job well done; he does know the youngest Robin well enough to make him act natural before the big day. The only one who'd have a chance to really catch anything would be Bats, but he and Richard haven't really had a chance to catch up with their busy schedules lately, and even if they did, they have enough organic misunderstandings or Bruce gets worried about overstepping too much these days that a week should be a decent enough window to keep things running smoothly without a hitch.

Now, turning someone doesn't happen fast- it's a long, drawn out, fairly agonizing process for the newly initiated. Which is why the Joker had to do the deed far in advance- couldn't have the eldest bird cooking his goose in the daytime before he even realized why he was hungry all the time and food just wasn't cutting it. (It helps, too, that he ate less right after the concussion. Helped throw off the trail of anything being remiss.) And once the Joker got his own special cocktail down, he could make sure his newest official bargain-bin adoption case didn't fry or face any ill-effects of his newfound situation before the big day. That, and lil' Dickybird is so congenial- everyone invites him everywhere, he needn't even worry he'd try to cross the threshold without enthusiastic words of welcome.)

But for the others, well, the Joker had to find a way to amplify the results faster and with more immediacy, because the moment Bats caught on, he'd have a limited window to act. But the Joker, at his core, is a chemist. And he knows how to manipulate blood even before he'd become a creature of the night good and proper.

Putting Bane under thrall the in interim was just a bonus, to keep the A-Team off the trail. (Normally, he's too smart and savvy to mind control, but when dosed with venom, even a juggernaut is compromised, and the clown knows how to hit him where it hurts.) The Joker knew Oracle would be the main threat in catching him early, if Bruce was otherwise occupied. So he had to get her and the annoying middle child out of the way- same goes for Lucius, with his security audits and failsafes and little technological marvels. It wouldn't be enough to stop things in their tracks, but it would spoil the surprise if they got in the way.

By the time Bruce realized anything was amiss, they'd already had the fast-acting stuff coursing through their sluggish veins. And then, it was too late.

For all his over-prepared, paranoid, boyscout-ready habits, Bruce really did have some blindspots that the Joker never failed to appreciate.

Then again, respecting boundaries and trying not to be a control freak about safety with his children, while a noble goal, never really came to Bruce easily. The Joker's almost amazed he managed to pull this off so well.

Thankfully, the Joker can blame the kiddies for that. They get under Bruce's skin, make him ignore all his instincts, paternal and otherwise, in a bid for independence and respect towards their abilities, when really they should be relegated to the kiddie pool where they belong. They do monopolize Bruce's time enough already.

But the Joker can't find it in himself to be bitter about it now. After he put his foot down as the big kahuna in the house, and they all got this sorted, he's confident there will be some changes to how they do things. Bruce did rob him of his first attempts at parenthood, after all.

Only fair to steal back lost time and get Bruce put in his place, all in one go.

The fact it was so fitting for their little caped crusader theme was only icing on one big, bloody cake.

One they'd all be sharing, soon, whether they tried to abstain or not.

\--

"See, I thought about it, Brucie. But then I thought... the only thing better than turning you myself, or making you turn the kiddies when you can't take it any more, is watching them turn _you_." The Joker raises his arms and gestures wildly, sighing, "The big circle of life."

And then there's a hand squeezing Bruce's shoulder, too tight, and all Bruce can taste is the inevitable fear of knowing that if he doesn't find a way out of this, then he doesn't know what to do.

It's too familiar, the hopeless feeling.

Bruce had thought he'd left most of it behind, only for the Joker to always find a way to bring it back again.

"But hey. If you want, Bats, we can keep it between us. I promise I'll take good care of you. Like old times. It'll be like drifting right off to sleep. What do you say?"

But Bruce isn't calling it quits. Not yet.

Not until he has no other choice, if it means sparing his children from being forced to be complicit in something like this.

\--

It takes Jason a week to find the place the Joker is holed up in.

Dick and Babs were too good at keeping Jason preoccupied as a cohesive unit on their own, and if it wasn't for Steph and Damian drawing their attention, or Cass and Duke keeping Alfred and Tim at bay, then he wouldn't be able to get close at all. (Gordon was still working with Zatanna, Clark, Diana, and Constantine to manage Lucius and the other rogues Joker put in thrall, particularly Bane and Tetch and Luthor, who were still making mayhem. Ivy, Penguin, and Riddler were still MIA, thanks to Harley, but Jason still hopes Kate can get through to Ivy to test their hypothesis, provided Selina doesn't get there first.)

\--

"Here's the thing, Jaybird- you kill me, you kill all the little bats I've bit along the way. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"But don't worry. There's someone whose just _dying_ to know you're okay. Come along."

\--

When they reach Bruce, it's not pretty.

Bruce is tied to a chair, his clothing half torn to shreds, still hooked up to an IV and looking like he'd been run over by a truck, thanks to the blood loss, with deep bags under his eyes and too many puncture wounds around his throat and wrists and other places.

\--

"Don't!"

"LET HIM GO!"

\--

"BRUCE!" Jason screams, banging and scratching at the wood. "BRUCE!"

The Joker keeps his legs crossed where he sits over the lid.

"Oh, give it a rest, pumpkin. You'll settle in there. It'll be just like the good ol' days. Then again, you always were a light sleeper..."

\--

"You're going to do exactly as I say, Batsy. Or I'm going to let your batbirdies feast their precious little hearts out."

\--

"So what's it gonna be, honey? You gonna take the plunge and carve him up, or do I have to have the kids do the dirty work for you?"

\--

"C'mon, Dami. You always wanted to be the real blood son," Tim taunts, even though they know it isn't him driving the bus, but the Joker drawing out as much poison as he can while using Tim as a mouthpiece, "This is close enough, right?"

"Unhand me-"

\--

"Oh, don't worry. That honor doesn't belong to me."

\--

Dick descends, trapping Jason in a grapple before he bites his exposed neck.

\--

Bruce struggles to free himself only for the Joker to hold him fast, Jason crawling on the ground towards him.

"Go on, sonny boy. Take everything you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this note also has spoilers so I don't forget to do things so if you don't like spoilers ignore it
> 
> NOTE TO SELF SCENES YOU HAVEN'T DONE YET:  
> Duke and Bruce  
> Duke and Jason  
> Duke and Tim  
> Duke and Cass  
> Duke and Steph  
> Cass and Babs  
> Dick and Jason  
> Jason and Bruce  
> Damian and Cass  
> Damian and Tim  
> Damian and Dick  
> Steph and Alfred  
> Bruce and Alfred  
> Duke and Alfred
> 
> Kate stuff  
> Lucius and Gordon and Harley and Ivy and Catwoman stuff
> 
> cat lore vs vamps traditional vamp deterrents  
> gravesites/dirt  
> Ace Chemicals
> 
> Also maybe change beginning setup so this is immediate aftermath of Tim being abducted by Joker like the animated movie and so ppl think the Joker is dead??? (also additional reason Joker went after Babs second aside from common sense/getting past the computers?)
> 
> Dick and Joker scenes


End file.
